1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polymer composition which has high stability to ultraviolet rays and has high fade resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a molded product made of a polymer such as a polyolefin or a polystyrene is exposed to light, the mechanical properties and the electrical properties of the product deteriorate. In order to improve the mechanical and electrical properties, various ultraviolet absorbing agents or light stabilizing agents have been incorporated in the polymer.
On the other hand, colored compositions composed of a resin and a pigment may fade upon exposure which diminishes the commercial value of the compositions.
In practice, when conventional ultraviolet absorbing agents are used for polymers such as benzotriazol type or benzophenone type ultraviolet absorbing agents, the fading problem has been serious in the commercial products, especially those products used outdoors.
A need therefore, continues to exist for a method of stabilizing polymer materials from deterioration of their mechanical and electrical properties upon exposure to light.